Segundo intento
by angel-Utau
Summary: Nunca es demasiado tarde para un segundo intento, solo necesitas un encontronazo, valor, y unos copos de nieve.


_**Dissclaimer:**_ Shugo Chara es propiedad de _Peach-Pit_ , solo me pertenece esta historia, que está inspirada en la canción _September_ de _Earth, wind and fire._

* * *

-¿Kukai?

El chico se paró de golpe, sorprendido por la voz que se dirigía a él, en medio de la acera casi desierta; eran ya las doce de la noche y lo raro era encontrar a alguien, pero no habría imaginado encontrarse con ella. Despacio, con miedo de lo que encontraría a su espalda, fue girando sobre sus talones. Quizás era solo su imaginación, al fin y al cabo había dormido poco y estaba cansado, era algo normal ¿No? Pero cuando Utau sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo demasiado corto para su gusto la teoría de que la chica no fuese real se desvaneció, tan rápido como lo hizo su respiración.

-Madre mía ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Deshizo el abrazo, pero no se alejó. Estaban a quince centímetros el uno del otro.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? Ya ni me acuerdo.

-Fue hace cuatro años- metió las manos en los bolsillos, estaban temblando y no era por el frío- Aunque claro, la última vez que yo te vi a ti fue la semana pasada en la tele.

-Ah claro- el reconocimiento iluminó sus ojos-La entrevista del canal tres, como la grabamos un mes antes de emitirla se me había olvidado. Y preferiría no volver a hacerlo, ese día estaba horrible.

-¡Qué dices!- encontró algo de valor para sacar una de las manos y darle un toque en el hombro- Tienes una horda de maquilladores, es imposible que te veas "horrible"

 _Nunca podrías verte horrible. Para mi siempre estás preciosa._

Pero esa chica era testaruda como ella sola, si decía que se veía horrible nada la haría cambiar de opinión, dijese lo que dijese haría oídos sordos; de todos modos ¿Qué iba a decirle? Tenerla frente a él le obnubilaba, la luz de las farolas jugando en su largo cabellos rubio, que aún recogía en dos coletas, los ojos morados fijos en lo suyos, tan profundos que una vez creyó poder hundirse en ellos, y su voz, a fin de cuentas era una cantante, incluso hablando se notaba cierta musicalidad en su tono. Al menos si lograba escucharla, porque ahora era incapaz, solo veía sus labios moverse y recordó sin ser consciente cómo se sentían sobre los suyos.

No, no podía decirle nada, y no porque no tuviese nada que decir, en verdad tenía demasiadas cosas, tantas que junto a su presencia se le bloqueaba la mente.

Recordaba con claridad ese día. Estaba en el bar de siempre, con su tazón de ramen de siempre, solo con Daichi como compañía cuando empezó la entrevista, al igual que en este momento lo primero que llamó la atención de Kukai fue su voz; levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello, pero mereció la pena solo por verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Estaba preciosa. No había cambiado mucho, se le habían afinado algunos rasgos como los ojos, la nariz o la mandíbula, y el ser capaz de detectar esos cambios le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había pensado en ella.

-...así que cogí el metro y me vine corriendo a ver la actuación de Amu. Quién hubiese pensado que acabaría bailando en un escenario, aunque aún sea una alumna, seguramente tu ya la hayas visto pero me quedé muy sorprendi-

-Utau

La llamó con brusquedad, como si estuviese enfadado, ella le miró extraña por su tono, intentando averiguar qué podía haberle molestado ¿Estaba hablando demasiado y tenía prisa?

Pero no era nada de eso. Al acordarse de la entrevista y de todo lo que se atrevió a aceptar ese mismo día, Kukai había despertado, junto con la presencia física de Utau, un montón de recuerdos. Su primer beso en el parque, su declaración oficial ese 21 de septiembre de hace seis años, las competiciones de ramen, los paseos tomados de la mano, y los bailes nocturnos improvisados en el patio de su casa bajo las estrellas, tan brillantes que se hacían con la noche entera.

A demás de emociones y recuerdos que se había forzado a enterrar por un orgullo estúpido, la misma valentía que le había permitido sacar la mano de su bolsillo volvió.

Y por fin llegó su turno de hablar. De decir todo aquello que creía imposible confesar. A fin de cuentas ya no eran un niño de 15 años que no concebía admitir ciertos errores, ahora era un niño de 19 al que le daba igual admitir un error si con eso volvía a tener esa sensación de campanas sonando dentro de su pecho.

-Sé que...Sé que probablemente es muy tarde para esto, pero bueno, algo habré crecido en estos cuatro años y lo suyo es demostrarlo ¿No?. Me he dado cuenta de que cometí uno de los peores errores que podía haber cometido al dejarte. Fue un estupidez, tú viajabas mucho por trabajo y yo era muy crío, no me gustaba la idea de tenerte lejos tanto tiempo, no era capaz de entender que te fueses sin más. Tenía la absurda idea de que me abandonabas. Y al final yo solo conseguí que lo hicieses.

Estaba nervioso. Mucho. La misma mano que se había atrevido a tocarla volvía a estar fuera, esta vez recorriendo y alborotando sus mechones castaños mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro e intentaba mantener sus ojos fijos en ella para no desviarlos al suelo.

-Llevo todo este tiempo echándote de menos, no he podido olvidarte, mis pensamientos estaban centrados en ti, y no tiene nada que ver que seas una idol y que salgas a menudo en lo medios de comunicación, la cuestión es que no es que no pudiese olvidarte, es que no quería; me costó casi un año darme cuenta, estaba enamorado de ti, aún lo estoy, y muy seguramente lo seguiré estando; simplemente es como si el mismo día que me di cuenta de que me gustabas el amor hubiese llegado a mi vida y hubiese decidido quedarse para siempre. Estar contigo es de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, estando contigo me daba igual hasta que diluviase, contigo parecía no haber días nublados. Y, joder, todo esto suena realmente cursi, pero ahora mismo me da igual, lo único que me importa es que en verdad sea demasiado tarde.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Pesado. No escucharon el ruido del motor del coche que pasó junto a ellos.

Se miraban a los ojos. Morado y verde. Desconcierto y arrepentimiento. Él se humedecía lo labios. Ella los tenía entre abiertos, conteniendo la respiración.

Utau fue la primera en apartar la mirada, la desvió hacia el escaparate de la acera y agarró la carpeta que llevaba fuertemente contra su pecho, con las dos manos, abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

-Solo un pregunta- ella no contestó y tomó el silencio como una afirmación- ¿Tú también lo recuerdas? ¿Piensas en ello? Me... ¿Me has echado de menos?

Volvió a fijar su mirada en ella, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en el cristal.

-Menos mal que era una sola pregunta- Kukai bufó- Y, sí. A todo.

Kukai hizo el amago de volver a hablar, pero el choque violáceo contra él logró enmudecerle. Había terminado su turno.

-Sí, pienso en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, lo recuerdo todo, incluido cómo cortaste conmigo. En un solo instante tiraste dos años de relación. Voy a serte sincera, yo tampoco he dejado de quererte, pero me hiciste mucho daño, precisamente porque éramos críos, tú dijiste muchas cosas que no querías decir y yo me las tomé muy a pecho; pero saber que no estabas pensando no hace que duela menos; a la mañana siguiente cogía un vuelo y estuve esperando que llamases, esperé mucho, que me dijeses todo esto que me has dicho ahora, pero no lo hiciste y cuatro años son muchos.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Esta vez ninguno apartó los ojos. Y de la nada empezó a nevar. Bueno, no completamente de la nada, estaban en diciembre y la previsión del tiempo le había dado un cincuenta porciento de probabilidad; aún así Kukai no pudo evitar pensar que la escena parecía la perfecta recreación de esas películas tan cliché.

-Es cierto, ya lo he dicho, fui un estúpido, y me ha costado encontrar un momento para decirte esto desde que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero, Utau, quiero volver a intentarlo, solo dime si no es demasiado tarde, si aún tengo alguna oportunidad.

Sonaba agotado, y la melancolía se reflejaba en los ojos, dolía verlo, tanto como su corazón al pensar en una respuesta. Finalmente suspiró.

-Puede que hayamos crecido, tú tienes 19 yo tengo 21, pero mi vida no ha cambiado mucho y una relación a distancia va a seguir siendo complicada, hay que hacerse a la idea desde el minuto cero.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca cruzó los brazos en jarra, como era típico en ella, y volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez por encima del hombro del chico, que la miró unos momentos con duda hasta que sonrió con comprensión.

-¿Eso significa que nos das una segunda oportunidad?

-Eso significa que vas a tener que currártelo mucho Souma.

Justo en ese momento un copo de nieve cayó en sus labios, y sin pensarlo, sin poder contener la euforia que le recorría, Kukai borró esos quince centímetros, la estrechó entre sus brazos y pegó su boca sobre el copo de nieve, que se derritió al instante mientras ambos se reencontraban con el amor.

* * *

 _Vaya vaya, hola de nuevo people._

 _Hace bastante tiempo que quería escribir algo de Shugo Chara y, aunque me esperaba/buscaba un Amuto, mi adorado Kutau apareció de la nada. Lo he escrito en una tarde junto con un drabble de otro fandom que me he costado la vida, y a decir verdad, después de toda la basura que me he gastado en borradores durante todo este tiempo, estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado final de este one-shot._

 _La idea fue forzada por un reto de_ Es de fanfics _que, a decir verdad, no sé si entrará pero yo lo mando igual (si hay suerte xD)._

 _Teniendo en cuenta que es ya la una y cinco (hora española) y que he dejado seca la escritura por hoy, creo que va siendo hora de despedirse._

 _Contenta de regresar medianamente al fandom, angel-Utau/Kate os reparte a todos muchos muchos muchos kisses._


End file.
